Chewbacca
Chewbacca was a Rebel Alliance soldier and former smuggler. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Peter Mayhew. Biography Chewbacca was born and raised on Kashyyk, and he eventually fought in the Clone Wars, helping the Clone Troopers in the battle of Kashyyk against the Separatists, and he also helps Yoda escapes from Order 66. Eventually, Chewbacca was enslaved by the Galactic Empire, but he is saved and freed by a defecting Imperial pilot named Han Solo. Chewbacca then becomes Han's loyal companion, owing a life debt to him. As such, Han and Chewbacca enter the smuggling business, even obtaining a new ship, Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca keeps helping Han in numerous missions and adventures across the galaxy, fighting against pirates and bandits. He also fights in multiple vicious battles against the Imperial Storm Trooper forces on many different worlds, with him very commonly helping Rebel Alliance troops in fighting the Storm Troopers in fierce battles and skirmishes. Chewbacca helps Han in a battle to help liberate Corellia, but as he fights the Imperial forces, he and his comrades are overrun and forced to retreat. He then embarks on a smuggling job on Ton Kitul, and later on, Chewbacca and bounty hunter, Boba Fett, rescue Han from the Crimson Corsair. He then helps Han deliver food to Canti Ilenium, then he helps Han and neo-Clone Troopers engage in an uprising against the Empire on Kamino. Chewbacca continues performing smuggling operations at Han's side, making his way to Tatooine, where he meets Kobi-Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, who offers them money to take them to Alderaan. They escape an ambush by Storm Troopers and leave Tatooine to make their way to Alderaan. Upon arrival, however, they discover that Alderaan has been destroyed, and their ship is forced onto the Imperial space station, the Death Star, which was responsible for Alderaan's destruction. While Kenobi goes to disable the tractor beam, Chewbacca helps Han and Luke rescue Leia Organa, then escape from the Death Star, even though Kenobi is killed. Making their way to Yavin to deliver schematics on the Death Star, Chewbacca helps Han makes preparations to leave with a reward. However, Chewbacca and Han return in the Millennium Falcon and fights in the battle over the Death Star, saving Luke from Tie Fighters, leading to Luke destroying the Death Star. After returning to Yavin, Imperial forces lead by Vader return to assault Yavin. Chewbacca helps defend Yavin, then he escapes, making their their way to Hoth to set up a new base. Chewbacca keeps fighting in numerous battles in the Galactic Civil War, and eventually, the Imperials assault Hoth. Chewbacca helps get Han and Leia to the Millennium Falcon and they escape. On the way off Hoth, they help a rebel fleet escape, then they fly through an asteroid field to escape Vader's pursuing forces, making their way to Yavin to respond to a rebel distress signal. Arriving on Yavin and scouting the world, Chewbacca finds Rebel forces lead by Gavin Antillis trapped on Yavin, but Imperial forces lead by Boba Fett ambush them. Chewbacca fights the Imperial forces on Yavin to help the Rebels fight their way out, then they escape in the Millennium Falcon. Flying the ship to Bespin to meet Lando Calrissian, they find that the Empire has already arrived and was waiting for them and they are captured. Han is then frozen in carbonite in front of a distraught Chewbacca, and then Han is taken by Boba aboard his ship to be delivered to criminal lord, Jabba the Hutt. However, with Lando's help, Chewbacca and Leia escape and fight their way to the Millennium Falcon and make their way to the rebel fleet with Luke Skywalker. Eventually, Chewbacca storms Jabba's palace to rescue Han, but they are captured by Jabba again, who takes them to be cast in the Sarlacc pit. However, Chewbaca helps Han and Luke battle Jabba's guards, then after Jabba himself is killed, they escape and regroup with the Rebel fleet, where they discover that the Empire is building a second Death Star over his home planet of Kashyyk. Chewbacca helps Han lead Rebel ground forces to strike the Imperial base that generates a shield protecting the Death Star, using captured Imperial shuttles and Tie Fighters to get through. Arriving on Kashyyk, Chewbacca fights in fierce skirmishes with Imperial forces in the jungles, and then fights to defend a Wookie village from Imperial forces. Later on, he helps assault the Imperial base to plant charges. However, while Han is captured, Chewbacca leads Wookie warriors to ambush the Storm Troopers, allowing Han and his Rebel troops to break free and fight the Storm Troopers. As Chewbacca and the Wookies hold off the Imperials, Han fights through Storm Trooper defenses and then breaks into the Imperial base, planting charges that destroy the shield generator, allowing Lando and the Rebel fleet to attack and destroy the Death Star. Chewbacca then celebrates the rebel victory on Kashyyk. Later on, Chewbacca fights in the battles to liberate Corellia and Coruscant, which finally brings down the Empire and ends the war. Chewbacca also helps Han kill his villainous cousin, Sal Solo. Eventually, however, Chewbacca is separated from Han, and Chewbacca continues smuggling. However, during the War of Resistance, Chewbacca eventually finds Han on Karbipi, and they fight past Storm Troopers to reach the Millennium Falcon, and escape the planet. Picking up Luke Skywalker and Rey Skywalker on Sheruvel, they make their way to Starkiller base, using information from Karbipi to find its location, then the arrive on the planet. Chewbacca helps find Rey and storm a First Order base, where they fight Captain Rook and her men, then Luke uses the Force to get a code to lower the barrier to the shield generator out of Rook before she tries to commit a suicide attack on them, but Luke manages to save them. Lowering the barrier, Chewbacca makes his way to the shield generator, and helps plant charges, while the Militia makes an attack on Starkiller base. However, Han confronts Kylo Ren, who is actually his son, Anakin, and in then end, Kylo kills Han. Furious, Chewbacca shoots and wounds Kylo, then he escapes with Boba Fett, Finn Halik and Cad Visban. Chewbacca continues to fight in the war, helping Finn and Cad in fighting to defend Chialsirk, then they keep fighting in skirmishes on the planet to escape as the planet falls to the First Order. While on Chialsirk, Chewbacca adopts a particularly stubborn Porg. Afterwards, Chewbacca fights to defend Rilaban, fighting to hold Militia positions as the shield generator protecting Coruscant is destroyed. In a desperate gamble to save Coruscant, Chewbacca pilots the Millennium Falcon with Lando Calrissian, and with his new pet Porg, Han, on board, to help lead a Militia assault on Starkiller, in which they finally destroy the thermal oscillator and the base, then they reunite with Rey on Tatooine. On Tatooine, however, vengeful First Order force ambush them, so Chewbacca follows Rey to a Star Destroyer, while being pursued by a furious Kylo Ren. Chewbacca and his comrades surround Kylo, and with the help of Siro Ren, who redeems himself as Ben Solo, they finally manage to kill Kylo. After Chewbacca then helps deal with a counterattack lead by General Hux, then he celebrates the Militia victory in the war. Personality Chewbacca was fiercely loyal to his friends and comrades and would do anything for them, often risking his life for them. While he did have a short temper and could be brash and vicious at times, he was also rather sensitive and gentle at many time and could be very loving. Despite his more primitive nature, he was also incredibly intelligent and could figure out a number of problems. He was very compassionate and was very caring and helpful to others, and most of all, he was extremely protective of his friends. Abilities Chewbacca was incredibly strong and able to lift very heavy objects, and he was an excellent fighter, being highly skilled in marksmanship. Chewbacca was also a skilled pilot and was capable of flying various kinds of craft, and he was also a highly skilled mechanic who could fix just about any equipment or vehicle. Along with this, Chewbacca was also adept at infiltration, a skill that proved very useful in helping Han in his smuggling career. Relationships Han Solo Luke Skywalker Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Vigilantes Category:Brutes Category:Animal Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyers Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Gadgeteers Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Right Hand Category:Survivors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Category:Gunman Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Thugs Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Guardians Category:Rogue Category:Hard Workers Category:Neutral Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Healers Category:Hunters Category:Fanatics Category:Rescuers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Altruistic Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Extremists Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Recurring